Las aventuras de Son Goten
by Kagami Lunk
Summary: Goten, con ya nueve años de edad a decidido dar inicio a un viaje atraves del mundo en busca de las esferas, con el método de volverse más fuerte, acompáñenos en su aventuras mientras descubre nuevas situaciones y sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**El primer capitulo sera breve, como todos, para luego recibir una opinio de lo que pienzan :3 este es un fic protagonizado por uno de los personajes de Dragon ball que más me causa ternura, Goten niño :3 si más los dejo leer:**

**Capitulo uno: **_**En busca de la aventura.**_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Goten, el hijo menor de Goku, ya con nueve años de edad esta decidiendo ir por si solo en buscas de aventuras para poder volverse tan fuerte como su padre, y poder superar a su amiguito Trunks y a su hermano mayor Gohan, por esta razon a decidido salir en busca de las esferas del dragón solo como método de entrenamiento.

-Llévate un abrigo y comida, también esta capsula que se transforma en casa, o y no olvides en repelente de mosquitos- Le decía Mil a su pequeño hijo mientra le entregaba cada cosa después de mencionarla.

-Por favor Mamá, solo me llevare el abrigo y la comida, recuerda que voy a entrenar, no de campamento- Le dijo su pequeño hijo a su progenitora.

-Lo se, pero es tan duro- Dijo la madre y luego bajo la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Goten?, por que se que eres fuerte, pero si tu kii llega a disminuir iré a buscarte, entendiste- Le dijo Goku a su hijo.

-Papá, yo puedo solo, ya me enseñaste a casar y ademas fuiste a buscar tu báculo para prestármelo, te prometo que estaré bien- Le dijo el pequeño niño a su padre.

-Pero aun así te iré a buscar- Le repitió.

-Toma Goten, este es el radar del drago, con esto podrás encontrar las esferas más rápido- Le dijo su hermano mayor a el niño.

-Gracias hermano Gohan, y cuando vuelva de mi viaje te enseñare la fuerza que ganare, ya lo veras- Dijo el niño más pequeño.

-Oye Goten, ¿por que no vas en la nube voladora?, así la mayoría del tiempo no tendrás que estar volando y descansaras un poco- Le suguerio su padre.

-Es una excelente idea papá... !Nube voladora!- Le dijo el padre a su hijo y luego llamo a la nube dorada, cosa que ella no tardo en llegar.

El pequeño de corazón puro salto sobre la nube y se sentó sobre ella preparándose para el vuelo y largo viaje.

-Bueno ya me voy- Le dijo el niño a sus padres y a su hermano y la nube comenzó a elevarse.

-!Cuídate mucho, Goten!- Le grito su madre.

-!Lo haré, asta pronto¡- Termino diciendo el y comenzó a marchar muy rápido en la nube de su padre.

Y así comenzo todo, Goten en un increíble viaje para encontrar las esferas y volverse más fuerte, era casi como ver el regrezo del pequeño Goku, con la nube voladora y el baculo sagrado, y incluso un traje color azul, solo le faltab su agradable cola, la aventura de Goten daba inicio.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, como dije es breve igual que todos los primeros episodios que escribo, espero que les allá gustado y que me sigan con esta historia, recuerden que los mantengo al tanto de las actualizaciones por mi pagina de facebook (Kagami Lunk) nos vemos en otro episodio.**

**Kagami.**


	2. La cequia del lago y el niño demonio

**Hola, bueno como para mi el primer capitulo siempre debe ser breve y algo así como una introduccion, aqui ya les dejo el 2 caplitulo de Las aventuras de Son Goten, espero que les guste y sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 2:**_** La cequia del gran lago y el niño demonio. **_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

El pequeño niño de cabello alborotado sobrepasaba terreno junto a su nube voladora, en busca de las esferas del dragon y de nuevos desafios para poder volverce aun más fuerte.

-En este viaje tratare de no tranformarme en un supere sayayin- Dijo el dadole un vistazo al radar del dragon- Segun el radar una de las esferaz se encuentras a muy poco de aqui- Dijo el y sonrio- Ya no puedo esperar por encontrar la primera- Termino diciendo muy emocionado.

Y así e pequeño junto con su nube y el baculo de su padre se dirijieron en busca de la primera esfera.

...

Goten sobrevolaba junto a la nube una sona de bosque escaso.

-Mejor bajo por aqui a casar algo para comer- Dijo el pequeño que en el acto salto de la nube para aterrizar en el piso.

La nube bajo junto con el.

-Tu vete, yo te llamare si te necesito- Le dijo el pequeño Goten a la nube y esta se fue.

-Que raro, este sendero es enorme y algo profundo, ademas es tierra seca, supongo que debe ser algun cruze de lago o algo así- Dijo el pequeño niño al ver en donde se encontraba parado, luego saco el radar de drago de su volcillo.

-Tal parece que si sigo este cendero encontrare una esfera- Dijo el despues de revizarlo, al istante despues de decir esto, su hestomago gruño.

-Mejor ire a buscar algo de fruta- Dijo el pequeño niño y luego a una gran velocidad se dirijio al bosque, corrio hasta poder ver un enorme arbol de manzanas, luego se puso en una posición de patada y con toda la fuerza del impulso que tenia de la corrira, golpio el arbol y todo las manzanas del arbol calleron sobre el, quedando una pila de manzanas sobre el niño.

-Con esto tengo comida y agua en un solo lugar- Dijo el pequeño y mordio una manzana-Esta algo amarga, pero rica- Dijo el pequeño y en rapidos mordiscos como toda la gan pila de manzanas.

...

**De nuevo en el sendero del lago:**

-Segun el radar tengo que seguir este cendero y llegare a una esfera, pero sigo creellendo que aqui se supone que tiene que haber un lago- El pequeño se posiciono para correr, conto hasta tres con su mente y luego salio disparado corriendo a toda velosidad.

Corrio unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a una gan montaña que por lo visto anteriormente era una cascada, el tomo el baculo que estaba en su espalda, y luego apoyo el baculo en el piso.

-!Crese baculo magico¡- Grito el niño y luego de esto el pequeño se elebo con ayuda del baculo.

Goten aterrizo en la parte superior de la montaña, aun en el cendero.

-Pero que extraño. ya casi corrie 6 kilometros y aun no veo agua- Dijo el buscando con la mirada a el agua, pero no se podia ver ni un charco.

Goten miro alrededor izquierda y dercha una y otra vez, hasta que a la derecha pudo ver unas casas.

Saco el radar de su volsillo y lo chequio-La esfera esta en esa direccion, tal vez en una de esas casas la tengan como adorno- dijo el y corrio hacia las casas.

El pequeño Goten corrio hacia una de las casa, toco pero nadie le respondió.

-Entonces me fijo en esta- Dijo el cruzando hacia la casa que estaba en frente, volvio a tocar pero nadie respondió.

-Supongo que estan abandonadas, entonces entrare por la fuerza- Goten tomo con fuerza el picaporte, y luego de un pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte tiron, logro sacarlo.

-Listo- Dijo el arrojando el picaporte a lo legos, luego entro muy confido a la casa, gran error ya que cuando entro le partieron un palo de piedra en la cabeza.

-Ahy, ahy, ayaayaa- Dijo Goten que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso frotando y sujetando su cabeza devido al golpe.

-O es solo un niño- Dijo el hombre que le abia roto el baston de piedra en la cabeza.

-Entiendo que me allan golpiado por entra así como así, pero nadie respondió, penze que estaba abandonada- Le dijo Goten al hombre algo de mal humor y con un chichon sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho niño, pero es que penze que eras el niño diablo- Le dijo el hombre pidiendole perdon.

-¿El niño demonio?- Pregunto curiozo.

...

Tras ese gran golpe en la cabeza, el hombre de la casa, decidio darle un poco de agua Goten.

-Digame, ¿quien es ese niño demonio del que hablo hace poco?- Le pregunto Goten despues de tomarce la botella de agus entera.

-El niño demonio aparecio en estas tierras hace unos 8 meses aproccimadamente, desde que llego puso una muralla que impide el paso del agua y devido a eso perdemos gran parte de la cosecha- Le explico el hombre.

-Eso es orrible, y injusto, hay mucha agua en el mundo, ¿por que se las quita?- Dijo Goten indicnado.

-Por que es un demonio y los demonios solo buscan el mal para la gente- Le expico el hombre.

-¿Y digame, es fuerte?- Le pregunto.

-Muy fuerte, puede lebantar dos casa con sus mano- Le dijo el hombre.

-Yo tambien puedo hacer eso, y más- Le dijo Goten al hombre.

-¿Que? ¿encerio?- Le pregunto el hombre desconfiado.

-Si, venga, vamos a fuera, le mostrare parte de mi poder- Dijo el niño bajando de su silla y luego dirijiendoce a fuera, seguido por el hombre.

Todos los abintantes del pueblo, decidieron salir de sus casa para ver lo que el pequeño niño estaba a punto de hacer; Goten se paro en el camino dode tendria que estar el agua y le pidio a la gente que mantenga su distacia.

-Fijense bien- Dijo el pequeño que de un grito aumento su Kii haciendo un aujuero en el piso de sus pies- ¡Kame!- Dijo el preparando la primera pocision-¡Hame!- Dijo haciendo lasegunda pocision- !Ha¡- Termino diciendo y expluzando lagran onda de energria a barios sientos de metros.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar se quedaron con la mandibula por el piso, por la simple razon de lo que acababan de ver.

-Y esa es solo una pisca de mi fuerza- Dijo el niño con naturalidad.

-Dios mio- Dijo el hombre corriendo a los pies de Goten-Goten, si puedes hacer que el niño demonico se largue, te prometo que te daremos lo que deces- Le dijo el hombre mientras que todos los demas decian juntos "Te lo prometemos" o "por favor".

-Bueno, tal vez alla algo- Goten saco el radar del bocillo y en el se vio una imagen de una esfera.

-si uno de ustedes tiene una me gustaria que me la diera, por favor- Dijo Goten mostrandole a todos los precentes la imagen.

-Yo tengo una, pero el numero de estrellas no es el mismo- Dijo una ansiana.

-No importa, sea cual sea, vale- Dijo el niño.

-Te la dare solo si derotas al niño demonio- Le dijo de condicion la ansiana.

-No se preocupe, le prometo que volvere, sano y salbo, junto al agua del lago, y luego tedra que darme la esfera, ¿queda claro?- Le dijo Goten mostrando un estuciasmo muy parecido al de Goku.

-Exlente, si siges el cendero seco te toparas con el lago parado en una preza, ay te encontraras al niño demonio- Le dijo la ansiana al niño.

-Es muy lejos... ya se ¡Nube voladora!- Grito el y su nube llego a solo unos segundos-Me ire, no tardo- Dijo el peueño y se empezo a alegar con su nube mientras escuchaba que la gente del pueblo le gritaba "suerte" "vuelve pronto" "ten cuidado" y todas esas cosa.

...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno hasta aka, por ahora, espero que este capitulo les alla gustado, y aunque esta sea una de las primeras aventuras, aun le quedan muchas a Goten por tener, espero que les aya gustado mucho y cuidense.**

**Kagami... **


	3. El niño demonio en escena

**¿En realidad me eh tardado demacioado, verdad? Bueno en realidad lo siento, eh estado con unas dificultades, pero estoy tratando de trabajar lo más que puedo, espeo que este capitulo sea de su agrado, sin más los dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 3: El niño demonio en escena.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Goten se encontraba con su lengua fuera de su boca, y sobre su nube voladora, el calor que hacia en ese lugar era realmente insoportable.

-Hace tanto calor... nube voy a ir volando a partir de ahora, si te necesito te llamo- Dijo Goten que de un salto comenzo a volar a gran velocidad para encontrar la preza que octruia el paso del agua.

Unos minutos volando a fuerza propia su mirada choco por fin con la preza, Goten no tardo en reaccionar, y decidio que cuando por fin estubiera encima del agua se dejaria caer para refrescarse por lo menos un poco, desta manera, Goten, se sumergio en el agua sin siquiera sacarse sus prendas,se sentia feliz de que el radar de su hermano fuera a prueba de agua.

-Esta agua esta deliciosa- Dijo el cuando saco su cabeza del agua, acto seguido tiro un corro de agua de su boca.

-¿Que crees que esta haciendo, niño?- Dijo una vos de un tono infantil, Goten miro a su alrededor pero no habia nadie.

-_Mejor rastreo su Kii-_ Penso el pequeño Son y se consentro unos segundos, y luego encontro el Kii de una persona, no muy fuerte.

-¡Ya se que estas detras del arbol, así que muestrate cobarde!- Le grito Goten que salia del agua flotando lentamente, señalando con su dedo indice a el arbol.

Un niño de pelo rojozo salio de detras de este arbol dandole el lado perfil de su cuerpo a Goten, el niño estaba vestido con un trage de artes marcales de color negro y su piel era muy palida y tenia una extraña sicatris en su cuello.

-¡De seguro tu eres el niño demonio, ¿no es cierto?!- Cuestiono el pequeño a el niño.

El perqueño que se encontraba con los ojos serrados, giro lentamente la mirada a Goten y cuando abrio sus ojos, Goten inmediatamente trago saliba, el niño no tenia ojos, parecia que se los habian arrancado.

-_Da más miedo de lo que esperaba... pero de seguro es muy devil-_ Penso Goten al ver al chico que parecia no tener ojos.

-¿Quien eres? ¿y que haces en mi lago?- Le pregunto el niño a Goten.

-No te agas el tonto- Dijo el haciendo que el niño sin ojos se irritara-Este lago no es solo tuyo, tambien es de los aldianos de la cascada- Dijo Goten exiguiendole al demonio que lo entendiera.

-Pues ahora es solo mia, y te arrepentiras de haber venido hacia aqui- Dijo el niño sin ojos que de repente aparecio frente a Goten dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño son callera bruscamete en el lago.

-_Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no me dare por vencido- _Dijo Goten que rapidamente hiso una explocion de energuia vajo el agua y luego saliendo a gran velocidad de ella.

-Tendras que hacer más que eso para desacerte de mi- Dijo Goten octimista con su aura de kii balco a su alrededor.

-Ja no me hagas reir... Acabar contigo solo me tomara unos dies minutos y luego ire a castigar a los aldianos por haber mandado a un niño tan creido como tu a meterce conmigo- Dijo el niño que se hacerco a una gran velocidad a Goten para poder golpiarlo en el rostro, pero este fue bloquiado con gran facilidad.

Luego unos cuantos golpes en el aire fueron dirijidos de un niño hacia otro pero muy pocas veses eran hacertados.

-No peleas nada mal- Le digo Goten luego de tomar su distancia.

-Es solo el comienzo, y tu tampoco peleas mal, lastima que no te va a ser suficiente- Luego de que el niño sin ojos diguiera su linia, desaparecio al intante, lo cual era raro, ya que Goten no lograba sentir su Kii.

Goten se encontraba en un estado de alerta maximo, era un momento inquietante, trataba de localizar a su rival pero no lo conseguia, entonces, lo que era de esperarze ocurrio, un fuerte golpe en el estoma del pequeño sayayin fue puesto con una gran fuerza, haciendo que este escupiera sagre por la boca, luego un gancho diriguido gusto en la barvilla del niño sayayin fue recibido, y por ultimo el pequeño fue atacado con un gran golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo que este callera contra el piso, casi noquiado.

El pequeño hijo de Goku se encontraba muy debil, esos golpes lo habia dejado en muy mal estado. el niño demonio fue hacercandoce lentamente al pequeño, luego se inclino lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo en el oido.

-Y ahora los aldianos van a pagar por esto- Dijo el niño sin ojos, y luego Goten recibio una gran patada en su cara, ahora si callendo inconsiente.

El niño sin ojos comenzo a levitar hasta llegar a una gran altura, luego tomo vuelo hacia la aldea.

-_Es demaciado fuerte, tengo que dejar mi meta de lado, esta gente en verdad necesita ayuda-_ Penzo el pequeño sayayin que no estaba tan iconsiente como penzaba el niño sin ojos.

-Si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, estas muy equibocado- Dijo Goten en un susurro poniendose de pie.

.

.

En la aldea:

El niño demonio estaba mirando desde ariba sobre las casas, la cara de aterrados que tenian todos los aldianos al verlo sobrevolar su aldea.

-¡¿Quien fue el infeliz que mando al niño de cabello alborotado a perturbar mi sueño?!- Grito el niño demonio a los aldianos, aunque ninguno de estos respondio.

-Si no me lo van a decir... !tender que matarlos a todos¡- Grito este y luego comenzo a formar una vola de energuia en su mano derecha. Pero gusto antes de que este puediera lanzarlo.

-!HAA!- Se escucho desde el otro extremo de la aldea, y luego una gran onda de energuia choco contra el niño sin ojos.

Los aldianos que se encontraban serca del lugar donde el niño demonio callo se alegaron al intante que este callo muy herido al suelo.

-Eres un maldito infeliz- Dijo el niño sin ojos mientras se ponia de pie.

-No permitire que lastiemes a estas personas-Dijo Goten dejanole en claro que esto no se quedaria así.

-Entonces, muestramen lo que puedes hacer mediocre- Dijo el niño, y luego de eso dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas para atacar al joven heredero de Goku.

-Estoy listo- Dijo Goten decidico, y luego de eso empeso a decender al gran velocidad, formando un puño con su mano derecha.

Ellos dos se enfretaron entre puños y patadas, luego de barias bloqueadas entre ambos, por fin Goten puedo golpiar el rostro del niño y luego le dio una gran patada en el perfil del pecho haciendo que este callera contra en piso, en un gran impacto.

Luego el niño sin ojos volvio a levantarce, pera volver a usar la misma tecnica con la que ataco Goten el el lago, nuevamente el desaparecio y nuevamente Goten entro en estado de alerta, cuando de repente el niño sin ojos tomo ambas muñecas del niño por sus espaldas y comenzo a tirar de ellas ayudado por su pies que estaban puestos en la espalda del pequeño saya, el niño demonio tiraba con todas sus fuerzas sin piedad alguna, mientras que nuestro pequeño protagonista soltaba gritos de dolor

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Se que es algo corto, pero como dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente, ralmente perdonen la tardanza, pero trato de hacerlo lo más rapido que puedo, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**...**

**El proximo capitulo se llamara: Este es el super sayayin.**

**Kagami...**


	4. Este es el super sayayin

**Momento fulminante, ahora que lo pienzo es mucho por una esfera, pero lo vale, antes que nada lesquiero agradecer sus reviews y sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 3: Este es el super Sayayin.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Los pensamentos de Goten, eran un lio, pensar que pensaba que este viaje iba a ser mucho más facil de lo que el esperaba, pero se equiboco, ahora se encontraba en un estado muy dolorozo, fue en ese momento cuando enpezo a sentir frustración, y enojo,mesclaro con ira, y así de repente, fue como la mente de Goten estaba en blanco, pero todo se veia oscuro.

Un grito fue soltado muy fuertemente de la boca de Goten, fue entonces cuando su cabello se volvio de un color dorado y sus hojos de un color esmeralda.

De un fuerte tiron, Goten logro liberarce del niño sin ojos y al mismo tiempo tirarlo para estrellarlo contra el piso.

-¿Pero que?- Pregnto el niño en el piso en un susurro y algo confundido por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

Todos los aldianos miraban a Goten impactados, sin duda alguna, no creian lo que veian.

-El niño Goten parece un dios- Dijo la ansiana que poseia la esfera del dragon.

-Preparate- Dijo Goten para luego apareser detras del niño demonio y de una gran patada mandartlo a volar contra una roca enorme.

El niño sin ojos estaba atonito, de donde habia sacado tanta fuerza, era algo inposible.

-Tu no eres un ser humano, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto el niño sin ojos con dureza al ahora, pelidorado.

-Claro que lo soy- Respondio el pequeño rubio y con una sonriza se posiciono para comenzar la pelea nuevamente.

-Vamos, ahora si, estoy listo- Dijo el pequeño niño Goten con estuciasmo.

-No creas que por dos golpe vas a intimidarme- dijo el niño sin ojos y rapidamente corrio astagoten para empezar nuevamente, una pelea donde cada golpe era bloquiado o esquibado.

Goten, noto una ventaja sobre el niño sin ojos, no era tan rapido sin esa tecnica especial que utilizaba, y por lo visto, tenia un tiempo limite para usarla, recordo el consejo que le dio su amigo Trunk.

-_Recuerda Goten, lo mejor es actuar con prudencia y analizar cada detalle_- fue el consejo de su amigo.

Entonses si el joven queria actuar, tenia que ser ahora. Goten cargo su Kii al maximo, y luego de un fuerte grito, logro liverarlo en una onda explosiba, que proboco que el otro niño callera nuevamente contra el piso.

Ya el niño sin ojos en el piso, Goten prosedio a golpiarlo en el rostro muchas veses seguidas hasta que...

-Espera, por favor, espera- Dijo el niño, que ahora tenia unos ojos azules en su rostro -No me lastimes, solo ayudame- Dijo el niño de ojos azules que sin duda alguna, no era el niño deminio, luego e unos segundo de que Goten dejo de golpiarlo, los ojos del niño, volvieron a desaparecer.

El niño nuevamente sin ojos tomo las muñecas de Goten con fuerza.

-Sin duda,tu eres más fuerte que este mocoso- Dijo el niño que no liveraba a Goten por nada del mundo. -Por que no tomar un poco de tu energia prestada- Dijo el niño y en el acto seguido, este niño empezo a trasladarce al cuerpo de Goten.

Goten trato lo mas que pudo de resistirce, pero ya era tarde, el demonio estaba dentro de el.

-_Vamos Goten, si eres un buen niño, yo te dare mucho poder- _Dijo una vos malefica desde dentro de la cabeza de Goten.

-¡No, sal de mi cuerpo!- Grito Goten, tratando con toda su fuerza de voluntad, evitar el contro del demonio.

El niño que anteriormente fue poseido se encontraba muy devil mirando la escena.

-Goten, olvida por lo que estabas luchando, recuerda lo que es importante, recuerda a... tus seres querido- Le dijo el niño de ojos azules devilmente.

Goten cero los ojos para encontrase con una imagen de su amigo Trounk, luego la de su hermano mayor, luego la de su madre, y por ultimo la de su padre.

Goten abrio los ojos rapidamente, y de un muy fuerte grito logro expluzar al demonio de su cuerpo.

-Maldicion- Dijo un demonio con unos cuernos enormes en la espalda y de una piel color roja con manchas negras.

-Llego la hora de que pagues- Dijo Goten con dureza, poniendoze de pie y preparandoce para su ultimo ataque.

-No! espera!- Dijo el demonio con una vos de susto.

-Kame! Hame! Ha!- Lego de esto, una increible onda de energuia salio disparada de las palmas del pequeño, dejando sin rastro a el demonio que tanto tiempo estubo perturbando a la aldea.

...

..

.

Goten se encontraba sentado al lado de el niño que no hace mas de una hora abia estado golpiando.

El niño desperto.

-¿Que? ¿donde estoy?- Pregunto el niñosentandoce en la cama en donde se encontrba acostado, era una habitación.

-Estas en la enfermeria del señor de esta casa- Le explico Goten al niño.

-Tu, ¿eres Goten verdad?- Le pregunto el niño.

-Si, me llamo Son Goten, pero puedes decirme Goten- Le dijo el pequeño niño, que nuevamente tenia el cabello negro y unas gasas en su cara.

-Tu eres increiblemente fuerte, antes yo era el más fuerte de esta aldea, pero el el demonio me poseerlo y no pude hacer nada- Dijo el niño algo triste.

-¿Como te pudo poseer?, si tu me ayudaste a desacerme de el- Le pregunto algo curioso.

-Estaba muy enojado con todos, y no pude tener ningun pensamiento positivo, en realidad estoy arrepentido- Dijo el niño con tristeza en su vos.

-Creeme, todos te perdonaran- Dijo Goten con una sonriza tierna en su rostro. -Si no te molesta, devo irme... ¿como te llasma?- Le pregunto antes de salir por la puerta.

-Me llamo, sasuke- Le dijo el niño recostandoce nuevamente en la cama.

-Sasuke, progura entrenar para nuetro proximo enfrentamiento- Le dijo Goten al muchacho.

Este comentario hiso que en los ojos del chico estubieran a punto de llorar, pero era un vrillo de alegria.

-Claro que si- Dijo el niño muy entuciasmado.

-Nos vemos- Dijo este antes de dejar al niñode ojos azules solo.

...

..

.

Fuera de la cabaña, donde antes solia haber un camino seco, ahora se encontraba un abundante rio.

-Adios a todos y gracias por la esfera de 6 estrellas- Dijo el pequeño Goten suviendose a su nube voladora.

-De ninguna manera, los que tenemos que agradeserte somos nosotro- Dijo la ansiana.

-Bueno, me encantaria quedarme, pero tengo que irme, así que gracias por la comida y el ospedaje, informenle a Sasuke que en cuanto vuelba tender un conbate con el- Dijo Goten con una gransonriza en los lavios.

-Si, si- Respondieron los aldianos al mismo tiempo.

La nube del pequeño saya comenzo a elebarze y lo ultimo que se escucho del niño de cabello alborotado fue un "!Adios a todos¡".

-Digame, shiraishi, ya que el rio volvio, ¿no deberiamos ponerle un nombre nuevo?- Le pregunto la ansiana a el hombre un poco más joven que el.

-Que tal, el rio Gotensuke, llamado así por la increible pelea que desataron estos increibles niños tan fuertes como Hercules- Sugirio el hombre.

-Me parece perfecto- Termino diciendo la ansiana.

Y así paso la primera gran abentura de el pequeño Goten, aunque aun le faltan muchas más.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que les alla gustado, se que me tarde mucho, pero elo qui, así que asta la proxima.**

**Kagami...**

**Porximo capítulo: En el sendero maligno.**


	5. En el sendero maligno

**Nuevo capitulo, lamento la espera y espero que comenten, se diviertan y disfruten si mas que decir por hoy, a leer.**

**Capítulo 5: En el sendero maligno.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Goten llevaba ya casi un día entero desde el pequeño niño consiguió su primera esfera, y aunque se sentía feliz y confiado, no es de menos mencionar que aun le faltaba 6 por encontrar.

El niño sobrevolaba sobre un pueblo pequeño, que tenia algunas tiendas de comida y algunas casas; El estomago del pequeño gruño con ira.

-Tengo mucha hambre- Se dijo a si mismo, mientras se sostenía su estomago.

-Tal vez deba bajar, ademas la esfera no esta muy legos de aquí- Se volvió a decir mientras miraba al radar del dragón.

El pequeño salto de la nube voladora de su padre y no tardo mucho en llegar al suelo, asustando a los que se encontraba al lado de los que estaban cerca del lugar donde el callo.

Goten camino un poco, y se dio cuenta que barios, prácticamente todos, los aldinos vestían quimonos, tanto niños como adultos.

-¿_Por que todos me están mirando así?, de seguro es por mi ropa_- Pensó el niño mirando de un lado para el otro, buscando un buen local de comida rápida.

Rápidamente viendo de un lado para el otro, se encontró con un local de comida mediano que decía "Ramen", y obviamente que el pequeño corrió felizmente asía cierto lugar.

El pequeño paso por debajo de la media cortina, afortunadamente para el, el local estaba vació, así que se sentó en uno de los bancos, dejando colgar sus pies y esperando pacientemente que lo atendieran.

Unos minutos más tarde un hombre de cabello negro salio de la cocina que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, para toparca con el niño de cabello alborotado.

-Buenos días, señor- Le dijo Goten amablemente.

-Buenos días, niño, Dime, ¿hace cuanto llevas sentado ahí?- Le pregunto el Hombre.

-Creo que hace unos 7 minutos- Le respondió el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Pero por que no tocaste esta pequeña campana? te hubiésemos atendido al instante- Le menciono el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Es que soy algo despistado, jaja, bueno, tengo hambre, y quiero todo el ramen que pueda comer por esto- Dijo Goten mientras le entregaba una piedra ni muy grande ni muy chica de color dorado.

-Pero que, esto es oro- Dijo el hombre sorprendido. -Si acepto esto, te tendría que dar por lo menos 80 platos- Le menciono el hombre.

-Eso suena fabuloso, tráiganlo todo- Dijo goten con Gran entusiasmo.

-¿eh...?-

...

...

Goten arraso con todo, sin dejar ningún plato de ramen, desde ramen de pollo a de cerdo y pescado y verduras.

-Nunca vi a un niño que pudiera comer tanto- Dijo la chica que se encontraba en la tienda, hija del hombre anterior y ayudante.

-Ahora si creo que es justo este oro- Dijo el hombre muy feliz.

-Esto fue delicioso- Dijo Goten al terminar uno de sus últimos platos.

-Dime Goten, tu no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto la mujer.

-En realidad no, señorita- Le respondió amablemente.

-No me digas señorita, puedes decirme Meilin- Le dijo la chica de por lo menos 19 años con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de donde vienes Goten?- Le pregunto el hombre, mientras tomaba el plato vació de ramen y le entregaba uno lleno a Goten.

-Yo vengo de la montaña Paoz- Le menciono y luego comenzó a comer nuevamente.

-Eh oído y leído de ese lugar, ahora entiendo oír que tienes oro- Le dijo Meilin.

-Pero aun así, esa montaña es enorme, ¿como encostraste este oro?- Le pregunto el hombre mientras llevaba más platos de Goten.

Goten acabo con su comida.-Esto satisfecho-. Dijo el muy alegre y sujetándose la barriga. -Este oro no lo encontré yo, lo encontró mi padre mientras entrenaba, y me dio un poco a mi antes de que saliera en busca de las esferas del drago- Le explico el pequeño.

-¿Esferas del que?- Le pregunto Meilin sin entender.

-Son unas esferas mágicas que estoy buscando, que pueden concederte tres deseos si las reúnes todas- Le explico Goten.

-Oye, pero, ¿no te has puesto a penzar que tal vez esas esferas son demasiado pequeñas para que las encuentres si quiera?- Le pregunto la mujer, buscando un punto maduro.

-Pues para eso, esta el radar- El pequeño Goten comenzó a sacar su radar del dragón de su pecho sin saber que alguien fuera del local de ramen estaba escuchando cada palabra.

-¿Con este aparato puedes encontrarlas?- Le pregunto la mujer algo desinteresada.

-¿No me crees, verdad?- Dijo el niño algo triste.

-No es eso, es que soy muy realista, eso es todo- Dijo la mujer suavemente.

-Mira, voy a mostrarte una esfera- Dijo Goten mientras se sacaba el bolso que tenia colgado en su perfil izquierdo, lo dejaba en la mesada, ya limpia, y comenzaba a hurgar en el. -aquí esta- Dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba la esfera del dragón en su manos y se la enseñaba a la mujer.

-Valla, así que si son reales- Dijo la mujer muy sorprendida. -Oye Goten, dinos, ¿donde se supone que esta la otra esfera?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-Pues, se supone que ay una dentro de un sendero oscuro que vi cuando llegaba, no esta muy legos de aqui- Les menciono el chico.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- Le pegunto muy sorprendida la mujer.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Le pregunto Goten sin entender.

-Ese sendero es maligno, una vieja criatura vive ahí, y mata a quienes quieren pasar por ese lugar- Le explico el hombre.

-No me interesa, yo soy más fuerte de lo que creen, ademas en vivido en la montaña Paoz desde que nací, no lo olviden- Le dijo el chico confiado.

-Si pero...- La mujer se detuvo cuando hoyo bostezar al niño.

-Necesito encontrar un buen lugar para dormir- Dijo el chico que miraba así fuera del local y ya estaba casi todo oscuro, lo único que lo iluminaba era las luces de los otros locales.

-Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes quedarte con nosotros, al fin y al cabo, tal vez te convenceremos de no ir a ese sendero maligno- Dijo el hombre amablemente.

-Se los agradezco, pero no lo lograran- Dijo Goten poniéndose nuevamente el bolso.

-Esta bien, te prestaremos un poco de ropa, si la gente te ve así vestido, puede pensar cualquier cosa- Le dijo la mujer quien invitaba a la salida al chico.

-Si, la gente me veía extraño-

...

..

Goten acababa de salir de tomar una ducha, aunque no llevaba su típica ropa de entrenamiento, sino que con un quimono color naranja y azul, un traje que le sentaba muy bien.

-Ese quimono te sienta muy bien- Le dijo meilin mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa de sentro.

-Muchas gracias, esta ropa es muy cómoda, aunque no creo que pueda peliar muy bien- Le respondió rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero que les allá gustado, se que seguramente no es lo que esperaban, pero igual, gracias por leer.**

**Kagami...**


	6. Carrera en el sendero

**Este es el capítulo numero 6 de Las aventuras de Son Goten, lamento mucho la espera, pero me porte algo mal los últimos días, si, soy toda una rebelde, creo que tendría que cambiarme el nombre de Kagami a Konata, como sea, espero que les guste, comente y sin más a Leer:**

**Capitulo 6: Carrera en el sendero.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Goten se había despedido de la familia que lo había hospedado tan amablemente, con la certeza de que lo que le habían dicho del sendero maligno, era simple exageración, así que para evitar caminar, y gastar energía volando, decidió llamar a la nube voladora dorada, junto con esta viajaron a las afueras del pueblo en las montañas, y al bajar de la nube, aterrizo frente a un sendero.

-Eco!, eco!- Grito el niño, como era de esperarse, el eco respondido.

-¡Goten eres genial!- Grito el niño, y el eco lo imito.

-Jajaja, eco eres un desgraciado- dijo el pequeño hijo de Goku.

Goten camino unos cuantos metros, según la dirección que le indicaba el radar, camino y camino, pero sin resultado de ver la esfera de legos, o de que brillara.

-Este lugar es muy oscuro, no logro ver nada- El pequeño se quejo. -mejor voy a seguir caminando el radar dice que esta a unos metros de aquí- Se dijo a si mismo y continuo caminando.

Camino unos cuantos metros, hasta que de repente, sintió que alguien le arrebato el bolso que llevaba colgando de su perfil izquierdo, donde tenia la esfera del dragón .

-¡Oye! ¡espera!- Le grito Goten y empezó a perseguir al niño de cabello colorado que le arrebato el bolso.

-¡Lo haria pero no quiero!- Grito el niño, mostrando unos ojos color naranja, juguetones.

-Con que quieres correr- Luego Goten empezó a apresurar el paso y de un fuerte salto, se puso frente al niño, que era de su misma estatura.

Pero el niño era rápido, justo antes de chocar con Goten, el niño derrapo con un pie el piso, levantando una gran cantidad de tierra, rapidamente el niño comenzo a correr de un Goten que se encontraba tosiendo y limpiándose los ojos.

-Ah, demonios- Dijo quejumbroso, y nuevamente comenzó a perseguir al niño nuevamente.

El niño de cabello rijoso comenzó a mostrar su verdadera velocidad, era muy rápido, incluso saltaba de rocas en rocas en una gran altura.

-A que no me atrapas- Se burlo el niño.

Goten le echo un vistosa a el radar del dragón mientras perseguía al niño de cabello rojizo, se dio cuenta que las dos esferas, que por lo visto era la que estaba buscando, se movían junto con el niño.

-El tiene la otra esfera del dragón- Dijo acelerando el paso.

Una gran carrera comenzó a formarse, mientras que los dos niños competan, uno para no ser alcanzado y otro para alcanzar la meta, pero a Goten no le iba a durar mucho la paciencia, así que deicidio bolar un poco.

Luego Goten, utilizando una onda de energía que se veía de color blanco, logro ser más rápido que el niño, y aparecer de repente frente a el, cosa que sorprendió al niño de cabello rojiso.

-¿Como?- Dijo el niño tratando de volver a derrapar, pero Goten, de un fuerte grito, y expulsando una gran onda de energia, logro hace que el niño rodara por el piso quedando atónito.

-Ya vasta de juegos- Dijo Goten enojado.

-Lo, lo siento- Dijo el chico muy arrepentido y molesto.

-Crees que con un lo siento no es suficiente- Le dijo Goten fingiendo estar enojado.

-En, en serio, lo, lo siento- Le volvió a pedir, esta vez más asustado.

-_Creo que si lo asusto más, me dará su esfera del drago_- Luego de eso Goten se transformo en super saya y esta vez el niño si temblo de miedo.

-Voy a tener que matarte por tus estupideces- Luego de eso, el niño de cabello rubio, formo una esfera de poder en su mano izquierda, y la apunto al niño de cabello rojiso.

-No, por favor, te daré lo que quieres, lo que me pidas, pero no me mates- Le rogó el niño ahora arrodillado y llorando a sus pies.

Goten con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo. -Dame tu esfera de dragón, y te dejare vivir- Luego el niño asistió lentamente, dejando el bolso de Goten en el piso, y luego, poniendo en su interior otra esfera de 7 estrellas.

Luego de que Goten beificara que las dos esferas se encoraban en el bolso, se destranformo.

Goten sonrió amistozamente. -Lo siento si te asuste- Le dijo con una voz amable y lentamente comenzó a volar al cielo.

-¡Aah me engaño!- Grito el niño de cabello color rojoso, mientras Goten se iba riendo felizmente.

Y así Goten se iba felizmente, en busca de las otras 5 esferas del dragón, pero una pregunta viajaba por su mente.

-_Que extraño, ¿por que la chica y el anciano me dijeron que era tan peligroso?-_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, asta aqui, se que es corto, pero no puedo hacer nada con tan poco tiempo, solo espero que** **alla gustado, comenten y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Kagami...**


End file.
